Summer House Adventures!
by Chizuniichan
Summary: Pucca owns a summer house, who knew! What things are waiting for them there? Crackfic. Chapter story
1. Nice

"It's summer..." Pucca whispered to herself and turned over to the person behind her, who was Abyo, who looked slightly tanned. "Huh?" Pucca turned left and right. "Where's Ching?" She asked.

"Over there." Abyo pointed to Ching, who was also looking outside across the room.

"Thanks," Pucca said then walked over to Ching. "Hey Ching."

Ching looked over "Yes?"

"Since I have nothing to do this summer vacation, I want you to come with me to my summer house..." Pucca began.

Ching's emotion quickly changed from calm to shocked. "SUMMER HOUSE!?"

Pucca sweatdroped. "Yeah, Uncle Dumpling bought it some time ago, but we never had the time to use it."

"Wow, really! Thanks, Pucca!" Ching thanked "But...aren't you going to invite the guys?"

"Well...Do you mind inviting Garu for me?" Pucca asked.

"Why?" Ching asked.

"Because, if I ask him, I'm afraid he might think I'm asking him on a date and reject me." Pucca explained.

"I see...Okay, then!" Ching saluted. "SUMMER HOUSE!" She later walked away to find Garu in his class.

A week passed, Pucca waited for Ching to arrive, Garu and Abyo where already there with her.

"Huh?" Abyo looked at Garu "I thought you had to study for the High School Entry Exams."

"Oh yeah!" Garu exclaimed, pretending to have forgotten all about them "I have to go then! See you." Garu then ran

"NO!" Pucca shouted then glomped Garu, enabling him to move. "You can study over there. It's quite there too."

"It's quite at my house too." Garu mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Hey!" A shout, slightly faint cry was heard from the Go-Rong. It turned out to be Ching. "Sorry, I'm late, but I had to get a driver..." She panted.

"Who did you ask?" Pucca asked then looked over the road, there was a red beat-up car in the distance. "Whose car is that?"

"It's Ring-Ring's" Ching answered plainly.

"Why Ching, Why?" Pucca whined.

"How exactly does she drive?" Garu asked looking at the car's damages.

"I'm not sure really." Ching said.

"Yoo-Hoo!" Ring-Ring shouted as her car came closer, and then looked at Pucca "Oh, it's you."

"Didn't Ching tell you it was my summer house?" Pucca asked.

"Anyway, I can only drive 3 people there." Ring-Ring ignored Pucca's question.

"3? That means...I have too drive by myself?" Pucca said.

"Oh no, Pucca, 6 people are going on this trip." Ring-Ring said like it was obvious.

"6? Who's the sixth one?" She asked.

"Well, I thought it would be boring, with just 5 people, so I invited Soso!"

"What!" Pucca shouted. "You two seriously need to ask me before doing anything!"

"Two?" Ring-Ring asked.

"Who's going in whose car now?" Ching asked.

"I'm going with Ring-Ring's car, I wanna see how she drives!" Abyo said.

"Yeah me too." Ching said 'You don't mind, do you Pucca?"

"Nah." Pucca said hiding her sadness. Then all looked at Garu and Soso.

"Ummm..." Garu looked right to left, Pucca to Ring-Ring. He didn't want to be stuck with Pucca nor Ring-Ring, but he knew he had to make a decision.

"I will go with Pucca." Soso volunteered.

"Huh?" Pucca shouted. She wanted to drive Garu, not Soso!

"Ok then, it's settled!" Ring-Ring shouted as all 4 people going into Ring-Ring's car piled in.

"Step on it, Ring-Ring!" Abyo shouted with excitement.

"Right!" Ring-Ring shouted and pressed her foot on the petal, only resulting the car to go into circles.

Garu and Ching screamed, hanging on to each other like their lives depended on it. Then the car stopped.

"That's weird..." Ring-Ring looked around for the problem.

"WH-What just happened?!" Ching shouted from the back.

"Oops, the car was in reverse." Ring-Ring said, causing both Garu and Ching to turn pale.

"Be a little more careful next time, 'kay?" Abyo said. "From the top, ahem...Step on it, Ring-Ring!"

"Right!" Ring-Ring shouted and pressed her foot on the petal, this time leaving the Go-Rong...at high speeds.

---------------------------------------

Pucca stopped at a red light, wondering where Ring-Ring and the rest where at, then a motor was heard.

"What are you stopping for?! Idiot! Idiot!" Ring-Ring and Abyo chanted while passing the red light.

"Watch out!" Garu pointed at a cliff nearby.

Screams were heard outside the car.

"So it is true, a car can fly..." Soso said.


	2. We finally got here!

**Yay! I have finally decided to update my stories! Starting off with this one!**

**Chapter 2: _We finally got here!_**

**For your comfort, this story will be rated T after a few chapters, please beware!**

It was a long way to Center Sooga Village to the summer house for the victims on Ring-Ring's car. The vehicles came to a full stop, and all the eyes could see the summer house, only a few feet away.

"Yay! We're finally here!" Abyo shouted cheerfully and ran out of the car. Unlike the two in the back, who haven't come out yet, Abyo was not affected by horrific road trip that took only an hour long.

Pucca looked over at the back window, what she was pretty funny, but she didn't laugh. What she saw was Ching and Garu holding on to their seats; they both looked as pale as a ghost.

"_Maybe they died inside_" Pucca thought, noticing the relation of their skins to a ghost. After a short period of time, Pucca finally spoke to the living ghosts. "Umm…Are you two okay?"

There was no response, just silence once again for what seemed to be an hour, but was actually a minute.

Then Ching spoke in a low voice, but still audible "I'm no longer scared of roller coasters…"

"Hey look! My side window was folded this whole time!" Ring-Ring, who had gotten out of the car some time ago, shouted. As a result, Ching and Garu sank in their seats in unison.

After an awkward moment, everyone got inside the house, which looked more like a cabin from the first floor, and started claiming their rooms and doing what most people did when they just moved in, or something.

However, not EVERYONE was doing that.

"My body hurts…" Ching whined. She was on the floor in a strange pose while holding her stomach. Ring-Ring's reckless driving must have done this. "I can't even move my legs…"

"Huh?" Pucca said overhearing Ching "If you can't walk, then how did you make it over here? Did someone teleport you here or something?"

"No…Garu-san helped me. He's such a nice guy you know…" Ching responded in a weak voice.

"_I guess he can only be helpful to certain people, huh?_" Pucca though, sort of jealous. Then she realized something. "Hey, how did Garu help you? Wasn't he affected too?"

"I guess he recovers quickly, unlike me…"

"Ahh…"

Once again, there was silence, but again, a voice interrupted it after a while.

"I wanna go to the beach! Beach! Beach! Beach!" Abyo shouted.

"You sound like a little kid…" Garu moaned silently.

"Yeah! Let's go to the beach!" Ring-Ring agreed with Abyo, yet she was already in her white dress that she usually wears to the beach.

"Umm…I guess that's okay." Pucca approved in a shy voice.

"Yay!" both Abyo and Ring-Ring cheered and rushed to the door, almost running over Pucca, who fortunately got out of the way just in time.

**Got that out of the way, now please review! I accept criticsm!**


End file.
